


holding out, like you could pull me down

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (maureen hooks up with clary not simon), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Clary’s drowning again, twin swords cutting through the water. Only this time they aren’t aimed at her, and as she turns, she sees a sleeping Maureen.





	holding out, like you could pull me down

**Author's Note:**

> title from banks' drowning which fits maureen's pov fairly well

Clary’s drowning again, twin swords cutting through the water. Only this time they aren’t aimed at her, and as she turns, she sees a sleeping Maureen. She opens her mouth to scream and water rushes in, harshly silencing her. She swims to her instead, but the swords are going too fast and Maureen’s not opening her eyes and-

Clary wakes up panting in the institute, cell phone out before she can second guess the action. 

.

Maureen is on her second cup of coffee, and Clary’s gotten through the whole story now- everything that’s happened to her and Simon. She hasn’t run away or called to have Clary committed, so it’s going better than she feared at least. 

“I have one question,” Maureen says. 

“Anything,” Clary quickly answers. 

She sighs, “Yes or no- if my life wasn’t possibly in danger, would you have ever told me?”

“Maureen it would’ve been-”

“Yes or no,” she interrupts firmly. 

Clary swallows, “No.” 

“And that’s why you never called after our one night stand.” 

“It was more than that. Maureen, I lo-”

“Stop! Look, I’ll go to your little magic place to be safe or whatever. But we’re not friends, definitely not more. You ruined that.” 

Clary wipes her eyes, swallows. “Okay.” 

She’ll be safe, that has to count more than the regret thick in her throat. And it does, she knows that logically, but Clary can’t help looking at Maureen and wondering how things could have been if she’d told her from the beginning.


End file.
